1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shielding devices, and relates more particularly to such a shielding device which can be conveniently fastened to an object for example an air conditioner, to protect it against weather, dust, and impact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When packing an air conditioner in a carton, shock absorbing protective bars 41 are respectively fastened to the top and bottom sides of the air conditioner, and then two cardboards or corrugated boards 42 are respectively attached to the shock absorbing protective bars 41 at the top and bottom sides of the air conditioner. This packing method has drawbacks. Because the shock absorbing protective bars 41 and the cardboards 42 are not reusable, this packing method is not economic. Another drawback of this packing method is that the shock absorbing protective bars 41 will cause environmental pollutions when disposed of because they are made from foamed plastics. Furthermore, because the air conditioner is heavy, it is difficult to attach the shock absorbing protective bars 41 to the air conditioner when the air conditioner is put in the carton.